


【偽溫馨】永遠的夢幻島

by Zoujinjin



Category: all佣 - Fandom, 黃佣
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: *短小注意*正宗小奶布注意





	【偽溫馨】永遠的夢幻島

**Author's Note:**

> *短小注意  
> *正宗小奶布注意

"哈斯塔大人!哈斯塔大人!"  
真是不見其人先聞其聲阿。抱著書本的神明停下步伐，回頭看著走廊處的彎角  
那裡依舊只有孩子的腳步聲，但哈斯塔沒有不耐煩，依舊等待著  
幾秒後，一個赤腳的孩子從轉角處出現。他看見剛剛喊的人沒有不理他的意思，臉上綻放出一個笑容  
"哈斯塔大人!"小孩又叫了一聲，然後一個飛撲到男人懷裡  
儘管他的身高只能勾到男人腰部，但孩子依舊不放棄的纘著那黃色衣擺，把臉埋近那觸感良好的布料裡  
"汝不應在走廊上奔馳"哈斯塔從背後伸出一條觸手輕撫孩子腦袋"汝等弱小的人類容易受到傷害..."  
聞言小孩笑嘻嘻的抬起頭，裝模作樣的板起臉放低嗓音，"所以汝不能沒有吾，若是沒有了吾，汝會無法生存!哈斯塔大人，我說對了嗎！"  
那天真無邪的笑容所說出的話語讓神明非常高興。  
自奈布來到這座宮殿後，他天天淺移默化的教導孩子自己的重要性  
外頭有著猛獸，會撕裂你幼小的身軀。外頭有不善者，會將你打入地獄...諸如此類的話語已經說了數百次  
唯有跟著他，才能無憂無慮，才能餐餐飽頓，才能生存  
離開他，自己會死  
被洗腦的孩子已經無法分辨對錯了  
因為根本沒有東西能回答他的疑慮  
黃色斗篷下的數顆金紅色眼珠瞇起，獎勵般用觸手握住孩子奶白色的手掌"是的，汝很聰明"  
孩子傻乎乎的笑笑，回握住那支觸手  
"哈斯塔大人，奈布三天後就要成年禮了！"小孩皺起眉頭，好像在思索什麼  
"想要什麼當作獎賞?"哈斯塔牽著孩子繼續腳步，斗篷下混濁的呼嚕聲代表為孩子高興  
小孩抬頭看著養育他一生的男人，眼裡滿滿的期待和小心翼翼  
"我...我可以到外面晃晃嗎？"  
腳步停止  
高大的男人沉默著，讓小孩有些緊張  
"吾因該說過外頭很危險"  
"但...但就是因為危險，所以才要成年禮時去啊！"小孩搖晃著手中的觸手，有些撒嬌的說"等我變強了，就能保護哈斯塔大人了！"  
"吾不需汝的保護"神明冷冷的回絕孩子  
".....我想去嘛"小孩有些難過的垂下頭。他不希望自己一生就只能受人照顧  
他想回報男人  
只可惜神明並不知道小孩心中想的，他金紅色的眼珠束成一條直線，正反覆咀嚼小孩最後一句話  
從以前到現在，小孩一直都是很聽話的。他說不行，小孩絕對不會去做，從沒有回嘴過或抱怨過  
而現在小孩大了，不聽話了，想離開自己了  
這是絕對不能發生的事  
自從他一時心血來潮在那場戰役中救下這個戰爭中的天使，看見他露出如朝陽的笑容開始  
他就發誓絕不放手這個小東西  
養育他，教導他都是他親手包辦，讓他隔絕外界，永遠留在這個神殿中  
"汝真的想出去?"

金黃色的殿堂，寬大無人，連一根針掉落都能聽見回響  
全身洗淨的少年被紅布掩住雙目，在身邊從地面冒出的觸手攙扶下光裸著身體一步一步的走出水池  
"汝必須先完成洗禮，才能到外頭去"他回想著男人所答應的事，心裡更是期待萬分  
他細耳聽到附近又增加了一些觸手，在他身上擺弄著東西  
是因為祭祀，所以衣服也要講究?  
一根觸手纏上他的腰，冰涼感讓他抖了一下  
那支觸手貼著皮膚不停磨蹭他的腹部，那裡是他的敏感帶，觸手自帶的吸盤一吸一放的吸吮軟肉，幾次下讓他幾乎無法站穩  
"阿!"他驚叫了一聲，手下意識的抓住胸前那根貪玩的觸手  
那觸手正用吸盤吸吮他的乳首，將他的乳頭吸至最高，再左右旋轉  
"嗚…阿嗯…"情不自禁的小聲嬌喘著，奈布雖然莫名覺得丟人，但還是悄悄的將觸手靠近胸口，方便觸手玩弄自己另一邊的乳頭  
哈斯塔大人的觸手有數個吸盤他是知道的，但他從不知道那些吸盤能讓他...如此興奮?  
下腹隱約熱了起來，奈布再傻也知道自己已經勃起了  
"嗚…別用了，奈布受不了了"挺著高高抬頭的小肉棒，奈布帶著撒嬌意味的磨蹭那些觸手  
因為這些觸手屬於哈斯塔大人，所以哈斯塔大人一定會幫奈布舒服的  
果不其然，一隻濕潤的觸手靠來，纏住肉棒就是旋轉吸吮，刺激到少年差點跌倒，雙眼微翻的呻吟著  
享受著信任之人的服侍，奈布緊抓那隻瘋狂旋轉套弄的觸手，在要登上巔峰時閉上雙眼  
濕潤的小肉棒外套著厚厚一層透明黏液，蓄勢待發的翹著，等待最後一擊  
"唉?"但觸手沒有了動作，反而拿出一根像繩子觸感的物件纏繞住滴水的小肉棒，在根部纏繞數圈後打個蝴蝶結  
"哈...哈斯塔大人?"奈布不解男人為何突然壞心眼，只能無助的挺著肉棒叫喚  
但大廳裡沒人，奈布喚了幾聲後只能無奈的在觸手幫忙下走下台階

哈斯塔坐在王位上，腳下的觸手一拍一拍的打著拍子，慵懶地看著走進大廳的少年  
光裸的奶白色身軀泛著情潮的粉紅，挺立的小肉棒一抖一抖的吐出些許濁液  
如此淫蕩的身子，但身體的主人還是天真的不知道自己將會面臨些甚麼  
這算是自己教育有方吧  
“過來”他朝少年伸出手，看著對方白皙的手臂往自己伸來  
總算是聽見熟悉的聲音，奈布興奮的在觸手意示下走向自己所深信的男人，觸碰上對方的手掌，自然地坐進他的懷裡  
哈斯塔扶著奈布的腰，感覺著手下的細皮嫩肉。他不在意孩子挺著腰桿用小肉棒摩擦他衣服布料解饞，只是在對方即將達到高點時又將他抱離身體，用觸手包圍住他  
接下來的一切是奈布無法預料到的  
他稚嫩的小穴被觸手輪流貫穿，觸手上的吸盤每摩擦到肉壁就會將其狠狠吸起，他崩潰的吼叫，卻只能無力的感受小穴在抽插時帶出體內，又被觸手用力捅回穴中的刺激  
這期間他被抓著前列腺蹂躪，被迫在短時間內進行一次次的強制高潮  
他的小腹滿滿都是自己的精液，從一開始的濃稠再到後期的稀薄，通通都被觸手捲起帶進自己穴中  
大概輪流三隻觸手後，他的屁眼已經紅腫不堪，內壁向外鼓起，就像一朵紅色花朵  
“哈斯塔大人…不要了…受不住”三隻觸手的前端又捅回穴中，各捲起一塊肉向外扯開  
艷紅的軟肉不住顫抖，奈布無力地看著自己最隱密的地方被大方地扯開任人觀賞  
“汝不能拒絕吾”坐在王位上的神明終於再度出聲，他走下王位，朝著少年走去”你的一切來自吾，是吾的所有物”  
那冷冰冰的口吻沒有以往的溫和，就像在陳述一件事情  
“是吾給予你所有”  
少年直視那斗篷下數顆金色眼珠，無法反駁  
哈斯塔大人說的是正確的，若不是大人救了自己，他可能已經死在戰場上了  
若不是大人細心照養自己，他哪能活到今天?  
“哈斯塔大人…想要甚麼?”他不禁喃喃問道  
“成為吾的王后，孕育吾的後裔”感覺到後穴有東西頂著，少年吃力的支起身子查看  
那是一根比觸手還要壯碩的肉柱，繁茂鼓起的青筋爬在根部，最上頭是拳頭大的龜頭  
“….會…會壞的”染著哭腔的聲音如蚊蠅般弱小，奈布幾乎可以猜到這跟肉棒會帶出他屁股裡的穴肉，讓他們像動物的尾八般掛在身後  
扶著肉棒，哈斯塔輕撫少年被嚇得蒼白的嘴唇，揮手讓觸手把少年調成浮空跪姿  
“吾未來的王后，請虔誠的邀請吾破開你緊緻的穴道，把神種灌注在你的肚子養育”看見少年眼裡些許的抗拒，觸手開始急迫的抽插起大開的穴口，逼的少年仰起腦袋，讓微軟的肉棒貼在鼻樑上方  
“仔細的嗅聞它”深根地固的聽話讓陷進情慾中的少年無法思考，只能被動按照男人的話用臉去磨蹭，直至滿是腥躁味的液體塗滿整張臉蛋後，少年頂著滿臉汙濁不解地看著男人  
臉上滿滿的是男人霸道的味道，奈布艱難的呼吸著。他總感覺這股味道像是能實體化般侵犯他，讓他欲仙欲死  
“親吻它”他聽話的張嘴，小小的口只能含住龜頭，他仔細的吸吮舔弄，還討好的仰視男人祈求誇獎  
“汝做得很好….現在，自己打開身子，讓吾進去”

聽~  
煞車的聲音#)3

大廳並沒有放可以照明的精石，夜晚到臨時，大廳中央除了月光透過屋頂玻璃照射外，都是漆黑一片  
是滿月呢  
仰著頭，這是數小時下來奈布腦海中唯一一句話  
他眼神渙散，大腿被迫張開不知多久了  
他的肚子脹成孕婦般的大小，細看能看見肚子裡一顆顆類似球類的東西  
那是…那是…  
哈斯塔大人的後裔….  
是他與大人愛的結晶  
“嗚…”他聽哈斯塔大人說過，大人的種族和人類不同，幼仔只需幾小時就能破殼而出，然後會吸收卵殼的營養，再從母體爬出  
他很快就能報答哈斯塔大人的養育之恩了  
體內的卵慢慢有些騷動，擠在前列腺的卵不停扭動搓刺著，奈布早就全身痠軟沒了力氣，只能嗚噎著猛烈顫抖，最後已經被榨乾差不多的小肉棒吐出最後一點露水就無力的半立在復前  
穴口忽然湧出一種細微擴張的力道，奈布猜想是幼仔要出來了，有些期盼的放鬆自己  
一隻小觸手從不段開合的穴中探出，黏糊糊的捲動掙扎要出來，這怪異的感覺讓奈布一個緊張，一不小心用力收緊小穴，把那隻快探出一顆頭的小章魚又吸回穴裡去  
“汝太緊張了”一聲悶悶的輕笑聲，該才不見人影的神出現在奈布身邊，身上最柔軟的細觸伸出戳入穴裡引導著那些小章魚游出穴道  
數十隻小章魚魚貫的游出，一一聚集在承接的觸手上  
“唔…哈斯塔大人…好像還有”奈布提醒  
哈斯塔將觸手伸入，果不其然穴道深處還有幾隻吸著肉壁不下來，而且體積大了許多，足有一個拳頭大  
“汝再忍耐一些…”哈斯塔用軟觸捲起一隻要脫離穴道，沒想到這隻小章魚還留念母體的溫暖，八隻不小的觸手狠狠捲起來的急捲起的前列腺掙扎著  
奈布幾乎要被刺激死了，他無聲叫喊著，小肉棒承受不住，射出一道淡黃色的尿液在地上  
而這時，不知是否是兄弟情深，體內剩餘的小章魚看自己的兄弟要被拖出，一個一個接連用觸手抓著對方，這倒是惹怒了哈斯塔  
留念母體的神種要是有了意識，反過來侵犯母體都是可能發生的事  
軟觸再也不客氣，拖著小章魚一個用力，全數連成一條串的拉出小穴  
“阿阿阿!”前列腺被一次次的摩擦，奈布低吼一聲，兩眼一翻昏了過去

 

黑暗的大廳中，只有幾顆夜明珠照明著  
小章魚嘗試移動自己的八隻腳，現在的他已經不會在絆倒自己了  
他想要見見自己的母親  
在他的記憶中，母親是熾熱溫暖的….而且還是離不開他的  
匡噹  
一個還有一些粉紅藥水的瓶子被碰倒，滾落到大廳中央  
大廳中有個人影，他赤裸身體正不斷呻吟討饒，好像在祈求困住自己的觸手插進來  
這種觸手…自己也有阿  
抬起自己稚嫩的觸手，小章魚趴機趴機的又走近幾步  
“…..母……母…..母親?”他聽說他的母親是人類，為了這天，他學習了許久人類語言  
然後，他睜大自己還只有四隻的眼睛  
他知道這是他的母親  
他的母親擁有一雙海藍色的眼睛，還有一頭咖啡色的及肩長髮  
睜著大大的眼睛，小章魚用自己小小軟軟的觸手去撫摸那人的臉頰  
真是…真是一個好看的母親阿  
“汝的母親正在接受他應有的懲罰”一個陌生的聲音傳來，小章魚不滿的收回觸手，他的父親來了  
”奈布，吾親愛的神後”哈斯塔走了過去，不易外看見那人循著他的氣味開始騷動的身體  
他的後穴被滿滿的粉色液體充滿，那是神族的春藥，使用後會對春藥的擁有者發情，飢渴的祈求對方給予自己  
"還要...還要...還要!奈布還要幫哈斯塔大人生孩子!"被這種狀態放置三天的少年神智不清的祈求著，他的後穴很癢，想要被任何東西插入，但壞心眼的愛人卻任由他開合著小穴流三天的水  
“汝真是飢渴”哈斯塔捲起觸手伸入折服在奈布身下的觸手上盛滿的愛液，那是他的愛人流了整整三天的淫水”看看，汝的水吾都快盛不住了”說完還將整隻觸手泡浸水中，在伸出時落在奈布鼻尖一公分的距離  
奈布被眼前的場景刺激的流下眼淚，但那隻充滿他味道的觸手抹上他的嘴唇，他便驚醒  
這是哈斯塔大人在試探他聽不聽話  
順從的張開嘴，奈布吞吐那隻濕潤的觸手，連吸盤都不敢遺漏，一個一個含住吸吮  
“汝很乖巧”哈斯塔讚賞，掀開黃色袍子露出那根人兒朝思暮想的肉棒，一口氣導入那穴中  
……(呼，打肉好累，自己想像吧

被遺忘在一邊，小章魚張著自己大大的眼睛，每隻眼睛都倒映著母親被搗出又被搗入的肉穴和那癡迷快感的表情  
但那粗大的肉棒很礙眼  
父親…..是個阻礙呢


End file.
